Police Officers (Mafia III)
Police Officers are characters in Mafia III. History Police officers are members of the New Bordeaux Police Department who patrol the streets of New Bordeaux on foot and in police cruisers. They are usually equipped with pistols, but may upgrade to more powerful weapons such as shotguns or SMGs in higher levels of pursuit. Uniform Their uniform consists of a light blue short-sleeved shirt with dark accents and a black tie, dark blue trousers with yellow side stripe, and black shoes. They wear either a blue police cap or a black cowboy hat along with a black utility belt. Some officers may also wear a black leather jacket or a helmet. Police Interaction Police officers are found throughout New Bordeaux and will respond anytime they're called or witness a crime in progress. Their initial response will be a blue police zone as they search for their suspect, which will turn to red when they're actively pursuing them. Due to NBPD being on the take from Sal Marcano, they will always side with the Marcano Crime Family against Lincoln Clay. Civilian Involvement Local civilians will contact the police by phone, or in person if an officer is nearby, if they witness criminal activity. Lincoln may immobilize or kill a witness before they're able to make their call, though other NPCs may report that crime as well. To prevent civilians from calling police, Lincoln can contact Jennifer Moran, an associate of Cassandra, who's an Operator for the New Bordeaux phone company. She can block local phone lines for a short period of time so civilians are unable to contact police. Police Free Zones While in areas of heavy criminal activity, the local civilians will not contact police. This is either out of fear of reprisal from the criminals operating there, or because they're engaged in criminal activity themselves. However, any police officer who witnesses criminal activity will intervene. Police Dispatcher Fiona Davidson is a Police Dispatcher working for the NBPD and an associate of Thomas Burke. As Lincoln Clay assigns rackets and districts to Burke, she will offer her services to him. She can call off the police, allowing Lincoln to commit crimes without police interference, as well as clearing blue and red police zones after crimes have been committed. Appearances Aside from being present throughout the game, the police officers make scripted appearances in the following missions: *Police officers will pursue Lincoln after the vault robbery in The Home Fires Burn. *Police officers will chase Lincoln and Vito during Fish Gotta Eat. *Police officers may be present in the The Royal Hotel lobby at the end of Everyone Will Notice. *Police officers will be present at the Southern Union Residence during The Privileged Die Slow. *Police officers will escort Judge Holden's limousine in The Poor Sumbitch. *Police officers will be present outside the Retroussé Yacht Club during Certainly Was Exciting. *Three random police precincts must be visited in I.R.A. Don't Ask. *Lincoln must steal a Samson Rhino from a police precinct in .45 in My Hand. Trivia *Police response will begin as early as "A Taste of the Action" in The Home Fires Burn. *Witnesses will begin reporting crimes once you begin Thicker Than Blood. *Police officers do not enforce minor traffic laws, issue tickets, or arrest anyone outside of scripted events. *While they do not enforce minor traffic laws, they will respond to vehicle accidents if one occurs in their sight or is called in by a witness. *After update 1.070.0, most New Bordeaux police officers began wearing cowboy hats instead of their normal brimmed police caps. *Even when lethal takedowns are enabled in the Options menu, Lincoln will always perform non-lethal takedowns on police officers. *When killed, police officers do not drop any weapons. *Police officers may use the Samson Vindicator police boat to pursue Lincoln in waterways. Gallery Police Officers (Mafia III) 2.jpg|Police Officers making arrests in pointe Verdun Police Officers (Mafia III) 3.jpg|Patrolling the streets Police Officers (Mafia III) 4.jpg|Officer with leather jacket and cowboy hat Police Officers (Mafia III) 5.jpg|Standard uniform with brimmed police cap Police Officers (Mafia III) 6.jpg|Standard uniform with cowboy hat Eckhart Champion PE.jpg|Eckhart Champion PE police car Samson Rhino.jpg|Samson Rhino SWAT van Mafia III Prerelease 03.jpg|Prerelease image of police interaction New Bordeaux Police Department.png|NBPD logo Category:Mafia III Category:Characters in Mafia III Category:Law Enforcement